


all of these stars will guide us home

by jilixcore



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: :"), :")), Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Lee Minho are Related, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, HAN JISUNG IS A LOUIE AGENDA, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Siblings, Han Jisung | Han is Australian, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Minho loves everyone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another mfcking ed sheeran reference song, jisung has freckles, like really really light angst bc of jisungs family, not beta we die like men, omg, so cking true tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilixcore/pseuds/jilixcore
Summary: Minho scoffs. It’s not his fault the other kids in his grade didn’t talk about anything other than Gundams or Power Rangers or Crayon Shin-Chan. Minho was yet to talk to someone who actually, even slightly, makes sense, or someone who talks about something no one talks about. Minho hates the norms.Then enter Han Jisung, the freckled face boy who introduced himself to Minho the next day. The boy who talks about Pororo and Sanrio and Hello Jadoo, out of all things. The boy who told him about how he and his brother are from Australia, and that freckles are normal there, and how the other kids made fun of him because of them.And how used to wish he wasn’t born with them.Or:Minho made a mental note on why he lets Jisung stay by his side:1.) They were both lonely.2.) He just can’t see anyone beside Jisung but himself.3.) He loves Jisung a little more than necessary.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	all of these stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

> heads up bang chan im coming for your mans ed sheeran no srsly his lyrics are so fucking good?
> 
> this is a rewritten version of my haikyuu tsukkiyama fic that has less 2000 words i think <3
> 
> scream at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/gemophobia)

_ Winter, Present Day _

“8 AM sharp, everyone should be at the subway station tomorrow!” Jeongin shouts as the eight of them part ways, head immediately whipping in the direction of the other street where Changbin and Chan’s figure are retreating. “I’m talking to you, Changbin hyung!”

Minho laughs to himself as the said boy just sticks his tongue out at Jeongin, continuing to provoke him as Chan and Felix drag him away to the direction of his street with Seungmin following behind them with a shout of a goodbye to the others and a promise that he'll wake Changbin up. Felix had told him that he and Chan are gonna walk Changbin home first and that Minho and Jisung could go ahead already. And Minho  _ does _ want to leave already, but Hyunjin is gushing to his boyfriend about the Viking ship he wants to ride, Jisung just giggling and nodding along beside Minho. And really, Minho loves these kids so much, but sometimes he finds himself considering if he should use noise-cancelling headphones instead of his regular ones.

Minutes passed before Jisung grins as Hyunjin bids goodbye to the both of them and once out of sight, Minho links their fingers together. He forgot his gloves and apparently, Jisung did too, but there’s enough warmth on Minho’s hands and cheeks that he figures this is fine (most likely brought by the personified sun beside him). He just hopes Jisung feels warm enough too.

“Woah, cold!” Jisung gushes, in that over dramatic deep voice he does that he probably adapts from Hyunjin. “Your hands are very cold. Are you okay, Minnie? ” Jisung drops the voice he’s doing in exchange for the sweet one he sometimes makes that makes Minho want to melt right then and there everytime he hears it. Minho silently wonders why he still isn’t dead with the way his heart seems to stop every time Jisung calls him by his first name (or whenever Jisung does absolutely anything, to be honest). 

Minho smiles back at him and brings Jisung closer to his side, tucking both of their hands in his coat pocket to shield it away from the cold, “‘M just cold.” Minho simply says, which isn’t all a lie considering it’s still the first week of January, but mainly he just wants some reason to touch Jisung. 

Jisung grins and continues on blabbering about a Cinnamoroll merch he saw at one of the stores he passed by the other day and Minho mentally reminds himself to check it out and buy it the next time he goes out. He glances at his side to see his boyfriend still talking, which only went in then out of Minho’s ears. This doesn’t happen often, though, considering Minho will listen to him read a fucking dictionary if he can. He’s just more focused on the way the cold makes Jisung’s chipmunk cheeks all red.

You can’t blame him for zoning out whenever Jisung speaks, because it just always seems like there’s not enough time in the world to truly admire him and fully look at him. Every time Minho stares at him, it surprises him that there’s more about Jisung that he’s only finding out despite the many years they’ve been friends, despite those years of longing and watching him as he curl up beside Minho ( _ always  _ beside Minho) when Minho is the only one awake at night during sleepovers with the others. The opportunity is there whenever Jisung rambles about something because he just fucking  _ glows  _ and Minho would just watch him and how his eyes twinkle and the way his heart shaped lips form around the words before Jisung would catch his gaze and duck his head, whining with the tip of his ears burning bright red. 

His freckles that rest just beside his cheekbones- which are most of the time hidden- are much more prominent tonight, though, like how constellations got during summer evenings (except Minho actually counts Jisung;s freckles whenever he can see them and Jisung’s own stars are much more pleasing to look at at any time of the year). He wonders, if from an outsider’s perspective, it might seem like Minho is not listening or if he looks like he’s fed up with the other boy beside him. 

(“You look too scary, hyung! You’re standing next to your crush- the love of your life! Try to look more.. present. More _ in the moment _ .” Felix once told him when they were hanging out.) 

( **Minho made a mental note on why he lets Jisung stay by his side:**

  1. They were both lonely.
  2. He just can’t see anyone beside Jisung but himself.
  3. He loves Jisung a _little_ more than necessary.)



**++**

_ Spring, Eight years ago / After Class _

Despite what the others say, it wasn’t always MinhoAndJisung. It was honestly just Lee Minho. Or maybe ChanAndMinho.

Minho honestly thought he’s content if he dies without anyone at his side but his cousin. He told him as such, but Chan (damned Chan) just laughed and ruffled his hair, a habit he’s picked up on ever since they were kids that he still carries, despite the only one year gap. (“Ah, Minho, someday you’ll meet someone who will even make you wish that you can live with them forever!” “Forever is an exaggeration.” “Trust me.”) (Years later, Minho woke up with a body pressed on top of him from a certain freckled face boy and found out Chan was actually right.)

His mom also said that he should go and befriend someone his age and stop clinging to his cousin, which is dumb, because they’re almost the same age anyways. It’s not like he’s alone, or whatever his mom seems to mind.

(The conversation went as follow:

“Sweetie, why don’t you ever bring a friend here?” His mom asked, body clad in her apron while she was cutting some things at the kitchen counter.

Minho didn’t pry his eyes away at his Math homework in front of him. “I bring Chan hyung over, don’t I?"

“He’s your cousin.” Minho looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow. “So?” His mother laughed and waved her hand away. “ _ So  _ what about the other kids at your school?” His mom continued asking and Minho wondered what his mother didn’t get. She hummed. “You’re lonely aren’t you?")

Yeah, sure. Whatever.

It’s a normal day, he thinks. The sun’s setting on where it should set, his favourite band was blasting on his headphones he always carry around, housewives were milling around in front of their houses, gossiping, and the park that he’d pass would still be vacant, just like every other time he walks home from school.

“You’re so weak.”

Now, Minho likes to think that he isn’t all that much of a fan of violence (he isn’t sure about that, though. Considering he unintentionally cracks his knuckles right after he heard that), so he was really considering whether he would pretend he didn’t hear that and continue walking or he can be a dumb kid like every other kid is and prove that he’s not weak. 

Minho is mature than most kids his age, his teachers and parents said so, probably from hanging around Chan too much which is- well, maybe Chan is just responsible, so Minho thinks he’s mature. Nevertheless, though, Minho  _ can  _ still be a dumb ten year old kid so he took of his headphones (the other side isn’t even resting on his ear) and had one of his threats prepared on his tongue and-

Oh.

Now, this is where Minho actually thought whether or not he should continue walking, considering they weren’t even talking about him, apparently, or go check what’s happening like any curious kid.

He, of course, did the latter and found a group of three boys surrounding a kid at the side of the park. He was really about to leave, since he doesn’t want to get in trouble because of some even dumber kids. He squints his eyes.

_ Oh _ , he thought again. How many oh’s has it been?

The kid has his own stars.

Minho was a kid. He had no idea what freckles were since they are not that common in Korea. He was too busy wondering  _ what _ and  _ how _ that it was too late when he noticed that the boy was crying.

And that he was sporting a particularly ugly bruise on his right cheek.

“Pathetic.” Minho said, voice raised and sounding bored. The four boys looked at him and he instantly recognized the three of them, having bump into a similar situation with Chan a few weeks ago. Minho did expect them to do something else, maybe a few playground taunts? But he was quite disappointed when they just huffed and instantly ran away to the other direction. And Minho went away too, but a couple of hours after that.

(Not before he told the boy that he shouldn’t cry because, “The stars won’t be visible if it’s raining.”)

_ You’re lonely, aren’t you? _

Minho scoffs. It’s not his fault the other kids in his grade didn’t talk about anything other than Gundams or Power Rangers or Crayon Shin-Chan. Minho was yet to talk to someone who actually, even slightly, makes sense, or someone who talks about something no one talks about. Minho hates the norms.

Then enter Han Jisung, the freckled face boy who introduced himself to Minho the next day. The boy who talks about Pororo and Sanrio and Hello Jadoo, out of all things. The boy who told him about how he and his brother are from Australia, and that freckles are normal there, and how the other kids made fun of him because of them. 

And how used to wish he wasn’t born with them.

(“ _ I used to think,”  _ Jisung said, words still heavy with the Australian accent, “that maybe I won’t be so alone if they’re not here.” Jisung tapped the side of his cheeks. “But, thanks to you, hyung, I don’t feel like that anymore!”

Minho ruffled the younger’s hair, understanding why Chan likes to do it so much now, and halfheartedly told Jisung to shut up. Jisung just replied with a grin and a, “Sorry, hyung!” that doesn’t sound like he’s sorry at all.)

(The feeling of loneliness was finally pushed back down by Jisung’s smile and giggle as Minho laughed along with him when he tried to connect the little dots on Jisung’s face with a pen during one of their sleepovers, convincing the others that it does form a little constellation. And it does, for Minho at least.)

**++**

_ Fall, Two Years Ago _

Throughout their entire friendship- and relationship included-, Minho figures it’s safe to say that he and Jisung only had one major fight and that was it (so far). And Minho was what? Sixteen? You’d think he’d be more  _ mature _ by then.

_ Mature. _

_ Maturity. _

Minho hates that word now. He never knew why he’d always show off as someone who’s wise beyond their age, why he liked acting like a stuck up. Meeting Jisung and the others changed his perspective and he loves them so much- loves Jisung as much. He’d never imagined that a few years later that his gallery on his phone would overflow with pictures and videos of Jisung that rivals the amount of pictures he has of his cats, which he had since he was young, so that’s saying something. 

And it varies too, from them sneaking out at night to go binge eat at the nearest 7Eleven with the group, to sticker selfies that they take along with Felix when Minho’s mom brings them along during their Christmas Trips, to videos of Jisung crying too when they surprised him during his birthday, and his favourites being the three pictures of Jisung cuddled up sleeping with  _ his _ cats on _ his _ bed.

What’s his is basically Jisung’s now, given that the boy is by his house literally almost everyday. So anxiety crawled up and settled on Minho’s stomach as he scrolled through the text conversation he shared with the boy and furrowed his eyebrows when the boy hadn't even read his text yet  _ and  _ Jisung is always on his phone.

And also the fact that he hasn’t seen his face anywhere in their school, yet alone in his house. And it feels strange. Because this is  _ Minho's  _ room after all, but Jisung’s comic books are sitting on a pile just beside his bed, the forgotten mattress Jisung used to sleep on laying under it. He glances around and there are posters on his wall. Not much, but enough. There are artists he doesn’t even listen to, artists he shares the same interest with Jisung. And everything, in one way or another, has Jisung-esque sense in it.

And really, he can’t blame him. After what Minho had said, he really doubts that the other feels comfortable talking to him. He struck a chord, a very sensitive one and he really wants to fucking punch himself on the face for making Jisung cry like  _ that. _

His ringtone startles him out of his daydreams, quickly snapping out of it and snatching it from where it fell by his sides. He hurriedly looked at the caller I.D, quickly swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat before answering it.

“ _ Hyung, _ ” Felix snaps from the other line, not giving him the time to even say hello and voice sharp yet shaky. Minho visibly winces from it.

“Hey, Lixie.” He greets back, voice dropping down to a whisper and hanging his head low. “How..” He gulps. “How are you?”

“ _ Just fine.” _ Felix responds and a beat passes before he sighs, making Minho sigh back for the nth time. “ _ Ah, why do you sound so disappointed, hyungie?” _

Felix’s tone is teasing, yet it doesn’t take away the black slug in Minho’s stomach that keeps eating away any positive thoughts his mind thinks these past few days. “‘M not, don’t worry.”

There’s another silence and Minho really can’t find the words to say, his mouth feels too dry and so does his throat. There’s a shuffle on the other end and he hears the little familiar ding of the wind bells in Felix's room. 

“ _ I wanna get to the point. Do you..”  _ Felix gulps, before clearing his throat. “ _ Do you mean it, hyung? When you told Jisung he’s leeching off of your mom?” _

And there it is. The dreaded conversation Minho is avoiding at having. He feels really fucking stupid.

“I’m really fucking stupid,” He says out loud and Felix laughs wetly on the other side. Minho furrows his eyebrows and sits upright. He made Jisung cry, his weak heart won’t be able to take it anymore if he also made Felix cry. “You’re not crying, are you?”

There’s a wet sniffle on the other line, and Minho closes his eyes to rub roughly on it. “ _ Are  _ we  _ leeching off of her, hyung?” _

Minho shakes his head no, before remembering that the other can’t see it. He probably should respond quickly before Felix thinks any different, but the words just won’t come out of his mouth even when he tries them to.

He looks back on his table. Some of Jisung’s textbooks lay side by side with his own, a few papers sticking out of it which is a complete contrast to his own, well-kept one. 

(And for a reason too, Jisung always claims that his mind is messy and it shows through his school stuff. His bag is a pile of balled up papers with messy equations scribbled on it, his textbooks’ pages are folded in their corners that the others love to tease him about. There are highlighted text and annotations on the side on almost every page of his textbooks, his highlighters littering the inside of his bag despite his favourite My Melody pencil case just sitting beside it.

And even after all that mess, after every night that he crammed to revise for a test due to procrastination and Minho had to force him to rest, there’s always gonna be a beaming Jisung waiting for him outside his classroom and perfect marks staring back at Minho as Jisung shows him his exam results the week after.)

Minho’s eyes drift towards the framed picture right beside Jisung’s Hatsune Miku figurine (hell, even Jisung’s _most_ _prized_ figurine is sitting on _Minho’s_ table). A framed picture of Felix and Jisung that Minho took when they went to Japan during a holiday’s trip with Minho’s family stares back at him. Both of their noses and cheeks are tinted red due to the cold and freckles out and Minho just noticed that they’re both beaming not directly at the camera, but at the person behind it. 

At Minho.

And even after five years since the picture was taken, Minho still feels the warmth begin stirring in his chest that he felt when he snapped the photo.

_ Are we ‘leeching’ off of your family? Have you always felt that way? _

A t age sixteen, Minho thinks that he’s supposed to be way beyond the ‘crying stage’. But he at least understands that he would rather have someone stab his chest than see his best friends cry because their situation at home is finally taking a toll on them. He can’t deal with the fact that their fight is what broke Jisung’s walls that he carefully put up, both him and Felix never once talking out loud why their parents are so absent and just.. never there. That he was the reason why the both of them are crying this much. He realized that ever since then, all the both of them ever wanted are to be accepted. 

Minho never thought that maybe, Jisung still feels alone. Of course, his mom treats Jisung and Felix like her own, she even said as much. But there are still times where he would catch Jisung longingly staring when his mom would pinch his cheeks, and Jisung would just flash him a grin and would look away quickly once caught. That he still longs for something like that from his biological parents, long for his own house to feel more like a home and not something he just stores his stuff to. 

“You guys are..” he finally started, and Felix gave a surprise yelp from the sudden break of silence. “Sorry. I never really mean any of that. Ah, this isn’t as genuine as I thought it would be. Can I come over? Is that alright? I don't want to have this conversation over a phone call. It's not as genuine."

_ “Please?”  _ a new voice came through and Minho’s heart did a leap. It sounded nasally, a little hoarse, but still has the warmth that is Jisung’s voice.

“Sungie?”

“ _ Can you come over?” _

And there’s no way Minho’s turning down his second chance to finally come to the younger’s house, not after all this shit that happened after he bailed on the first one.

He smiles. “I’ll be there in ten.”

The night ended with more tears (from both Felix and Jisung, Minho refused to cry in front of his best friends just yet) and Minho apologizing and brushing their tears away, wishing the rain would stop so he could connect the constellations again.

(“You cry so much, you know that?” Minho whispered, wiping his friend’s remaining tears away with a tissue. The sky is starting to get clear now, twinkles of stars getting more visible.

It was chilly, and Jisung’s nose started to get red from crying and the cold air. Minho carefully pulled up the blanket to Felix's chin. Light snores fell from his lips and a content smile appeared as Minho cards his fingers through his hair.

Jisung notices it and giggles. “Quite the multi-tasker, huh? I can wipe my own tears, hyung.” He says, yet his head tilted more into Minho’s hand as he snuggled on it. 

“Sure. I doubt you can last five minutes without me.”

“Hey, I lasted a week.” Jisung joked and Minho made a face at that. 

“I’m sorry. I genuinely am, you know? I think  _ I’m  _ the one who wouldn’t last without you, to be honest.”

Jisung’s cheeks flushed wonderfully, but there’s a teasing smile on his face. “Oh, yeah? Let's put that to the test. What’s your school number?”

“I don’t know. Five?”

“Still missing eight more digits, but, hey! Baby steps.” Jisung grinned and Minho pinched his cheeks.

“Ah, you got too cheeky while I’m away!” They both silently giggled, and Jisung moved from where he’s sitting to sit beside Minho, resting his head on the older’s shoulders.

It’s dark in the room and.. Empty. Minho didn’t have much time to take in his surroundings when he came in, not with his hand full with Han Jisung when he flung himself the moment he knocked on the door. And well, there’s really not much to look at, after all. It's Jisung’s room, that much he knows. Judging by the huge messy faded handwriting of his name on the bedframe.

There’s a huge photo frame on the bedside table, though. And it’s full of pictures of the group taken from Jisung’s polaroid. The one he absolutely refuses to give to the other members whenever they asked for it.

One thing caught his eye, though. A stolen shot at the back of Minho’s head as he leads Jisung by his hand through the crowd of people, Louis Tomlinson’s signature smiley face glowing in the background and he instantly realizes it as the concert that they went to in Australia.

“Quite strange that this is not in my room,” Minho said. Tapping the edge of the frame.

Jisung just watches him take in the messy collage. “I take so much of your space now. And I need a safe place here, I guess. You know? Something to remind me when I’m not home.”

“Isn’t this your home, though?”   
  
“Ah, hyung. Home is wherever you are.”

At age sixteen, he realized ~~he can’t see~~ that he doesn’t want to be anywhere but at Jisung’s side.)

**++**

_ Present Day _

“Hyung!” Jisung is pouting now. Minho hides his smile on his scarf. “What?”

“I said,” Jisung takes out their joined hands from Minho’s coat’s pocket and swings it in between them. “The meteor shower is coming this Friday. Do you want to watch it together?”

“Of course. Your place?”

“As it always has been.” There’s a cool breeze that passes and Minho can feel the way Jisung tightens his grip on his hand.

Minho smirks. “No one’s gonna be there?”

It really is possible for Jisung to turn more shades of red. “Scandalous!” Jisung lightly hit him in the head with his little balled up fists and Minho resisted the urge to point out that the other one has to stand on his tip-toes to do so. Jisung huffed and Minho chuckled, poking the squirrel-like cheeks as Jisung turned his head away.

“Don’t sulk, baby. I’m just teasing.” Minho smiles and brings Jisung’s knuckles to his lips, placing a small kiss.

Jisung hummed and there’s a slight fog that came out of his mouth from the action. “You know, if the others are here, they’d die of shock with the way you’re acting.”

“Oh, thanks for the suggestion.” Minho said, blank-faced. “We really think that with years worth of acting like.. This,” He gestured to their intertwined fingers. “They’d get used to it by now.”

“Ah, I think they are. They really just like teasing us.” Jisung grinned. “They’re joining, by the way. On Friday.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? God help us all, I was looking forward to spending it with you!”

Jisung smiles and pinches his cheeks, voice mocking. “ _ Don’t sulk, baby.”  _ Jisung giggles. “And don’t act so tough. You love them.”

“Objection, your honor. The plaintiff has no proof of the accusation!”

“Silence!” Jisung drawls on a deeper voice, hands adjusting his imaginary glasses. “It states here that,” Jisung drops his hand and stops walking, peering through his glasses like he’s trying to read something on his hand as Minho giggles beside him. “The defendant has proof against you. There’s a record of over six hundred pictures and videos of your friends alone on your Instagram and a- My, my! A shockingly three thousand more on your _own_ phone.”

Jisung turns to him and Minho stands up straight, snow falling around them now and him and Jisung is trying not to laugh from their little skit. “Mr. Lee, how do you plead?”

Minho sighs. “..Guilty.”

Jisung finally breaks character and laughs out loud, hand gripping his knee as he tries to keep himself up straight. “Ah, this is dumb. It’s not even that funny!” He stands up straight and picks up Minho’s hand again and guides him back to walk. “Really, really. Thank you for playing with me. I’m gonna miss it once you’re finally locked up from being guilty of loving your friends.”

“I really shouldn’t have told you my passcode.”

“It’s literally my birthday.”

Minho playfully sighs and Jisung just stares at him, eyes warm and kind. “Hey, they don’t have to come if you don’t want to, you know?”

“No, no. That’s fine. The more the merrier.” And Minho means it, because nothing really beats the feeling of when the others are there. He hates doing the dishes, but six more cups on his sink instead of just two feels.. Right. And plus, he gets to have moments like this with Jisung too, doing ad libs and skits as they pretend to be radio hosts while they’re on their way back to Minho’s house. And Minho feels at home already.

“Besides,” Minho starts, caressing the skin of Jisung’s ring finger with his thumb and Jisung smiles and ducks his head, seemingly thinking the same thing. “We’ll have more Fridays and meteor showers ahead of us.”

Jisung just throws his head back and laughs so warmly and loud and Minho could feel his heart joining along.

“What’s so funny, Han Jisung?” Minho really likes the way his full name roll off of his tongue.

Jisung continues giggling. “Nothing. I just feel really giddy. Why are you making me feel giddy? Geez.” Jisung sighs. “I can’t wait to see the falling stars. Ah, I love you, hyungie.”

Minho chews on his bottom lip, preventing himself from joining his lover in his unstoppable giggles. “I love you most. And I already have my fallen star.”

**++**

**Minho’s Updated Mental List on Why He Lets Jisung Stay By His Side:**

  1. They were lonely.
  2. He can’t see anyone else beside him but Jisung.
  3. There’s a whole universe on Jisung.
  4. Minho loves him a lot more than necessary.




End file.
